Post Apocalypse Romance
by Karts of Sugar Rush
Summary: The apocalypse has happened and miraculously the Total Drama gang survived. With the world pretty much gone around them, the cast leaves shelter to search for things that can help them survive. While Noah and Izzy do their part and look for useful items, secrets come out as they realize each other and the cast is all they have left. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or anything within the franchise.

Post Apocalypse Romance

"Just look at the place, Noah! I bet other places have it worse than this." Izzy said to her companion as they stood out in the open.

Noah nodded. "Yeah, I think we didn't get the hardest part of the blow."

All around them, buildings were nothing but crumbled parts, cars reduced to smashed junk, windows shattered, pipes and wires skewed and twisted. No immediate electricity or water available. They stood in the middle of a city in Muskoka near where their shelter stood along with their friends and enemies.

Izzy looked around the surroundings before she could officially believe it. "Come on, we better find something we can use to bring back. Knowing our friends knowing us, they wouldn't believe if we went back without something." Surging forward, Izzy started scoping out the wreckage for anything that met their standards for possible usability back at shelter.

"Since I'm not the most physically fit person, I'll leave the hauling of stuff back to safety to you. I'll look and tell you if I find anything." Noah mentioned as he went off to another side to search.

"Will do!" Izzy answered. "I always knew the apocalypse would happen someday but I can't believe it happened when I was still in my late teens."

"And as someone with a rational, logical mind, I can't believe that it happened. I mean what even happened that caused this anyway? None of us were paying attention to the world when this occurred." Noah replied back.

Izzy shrugged. "We'll never know unless we run into somebody that does know. Right now, I'm amazed by the fact that we and our friends survived the apocalypse. I thought that I would survive solo if the apocalypse ever came true but I have all of my closest friends with me."

"Knowing you, I'm surprised that you're still here with us. I thought the moment your so called 'apocalypse' would happen and you survived, you would be running amok and breaking all the possible rules and laws since no one else is around."

"Well with you guys around, I can't exactly just ditch all of you guys. If I did, I wouldn't know what happened to Eva, Owen, or even you. The apocalypse is about surviving and living with your fellow survivors, not deserting from them. The last thing I would want to do is abandon the guys and girls, Eva, Owen, and especially you at a time like this."

The sarcastic genius raised a brow as he ruffled through the destruction's leftovers. "Why? You have no rhyme or reason to you Izzy. You just do whatever you want the moment your mind thinks of it."

For a moment, Izzy turned solemn. "Because I care about you guys."

Noah froze in place. He glanced up from his position and looked at her. "You care about us? Since when?"

The crazy girl looked up from her position too and stared him directly in the eye. "Since the season special between season one and season two."

He said nothing. When they first teamed up to find the million dollars on the island, he didn't expect Izzy to actually care about her fellow contestants. Then again, she was concerned for Owen when Chef broke his jaw, she attempted to turn down Justin when they had the case and he wanted it, when Justin did get it Izzy had plotted revenge in their name, she was saddened by the fact that someone had stolen the team's radio in the Yukon (even when there was no radio to begin with), she helped him get over the river in the Amazon, heck he could add several other things to that list.

"At first I joined Total Drama for the laughs but as the show went on, I found people that I could actually connect to. For most of my life, I've never stayed in one place for long mainly because of the RCMP, but when I started spending more time with you guys, you all have become important to me and I don't want to lose any of you. Especially when anything can happen during the apocalypse." Izzy continued while he was silent. "Eva doesn't question anything, Owen understands how important and fun it is to have fun, you however understand me completely. I'm crazy yes, but I'm also a genius which you are as well. We complete each other. You're a stick in the mud and I'm the creature who will come up with a way to get that stick out. I'm full of energy and you're lazy, you keep me grounded. I'm still here because of guys like you Noah. If you hadn't been who you are, I'd have probably left a while ago and I might've been dead because of the apocalypse and no one that could deal with me. I like you, Noah. Not like I like you as a friend but I like seriously like you." She monologued as she started to walk in circles, eventually stopping to look at Noah.

"So, in other words, you love me?" Noah rephrased Izzy's crazy talk.

The crazy girl paused for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, that. I'm not good at expressing it seriously."

Noah gave her a look. "Well then consider us in the same boat, honey."

Her brow creased in confusion. "Noah?"

"Look, a lot of people either know this or they don't but you're one of the few people on the planet that I can tolerate to an extent. I don't know why but I tolerate you more than Eva and Owen. Owen can only amuse me for a time and Eva gets old at good rate but I have never stopped tolerating you one time. I don't know if this is my way of love or what but all I know is that I can't describe our relationship and interactions."

"You mean that?"

"Izzy, when have I meant anything serious?"

"Never before?"

"Exactly, that should be telling you something. You're one of the few people that know me best so you should be aware of how I handle things."

Knowing that Noah was right, Izzy had no idea of what to say next. She could only sit down on the nearest kind of seat available to let it sink in. All this time, Noah was into her and she didn't know. How could she not know? She was one of his best friends and she could find out information like that by invading people's privacy.

Watching Izzy, Noah felt something was off. "Izzy, this isn't like you. Say something or at least do something sporadic."

Both were quiet until Izzy glanced up. "Can I kiss you?"

"Only on the cheek, we're not copying Geoff and Bridgette until we both feel that we can do that." Noah answered with a limit. He had some dignity and he was certainly not hormone crazy enough to go that far very quick.

"Good enough for me!"

Izzy finally returned from being solemn and became that crazy psycho that she was known for being and launched herself at him. She tackled him down and gave him a big wet kiss on his right cheek.

Noah got up and dusted himself off. "Warn me the next time you're going to do that."

"Okay!" She grinned cheekily. "Hey, are we going to tell the others?"

"Not yet, I'd like a trial run in private first. Then we'll see if this relationship is good enough to tell people about."

"Okay then. Now let's get back to salvaging." The redhead proclaimed as she darted back to where she was shuffling through debris. Noah did likewise at a much slower and more controlled pace. "Hey Noah, if this works out well enough, we might just be able to help repopulate the Earth!" She laughed happily.

Noah froze with a newly found tool kit in hand and paled at Izzy's thought.

_What did I get myself into? _The sarcastic guy wondered as he continued to search for useful things.

_This one-shot was for Heroi on the Total Drama Writers' Forum, I was selected as their Summer Secret Santa! I apologize if this doesn't meet my usual standard for writing but I hope you enjoy it._


End file.
